FIG. 12 illustrates an example of a cross-section of a conventional vertically stacked insulated-gate semiconductor device that includes a trench structure. The semiconductor device 9A includes a first n-type semiconductor layer 911, a second n-type semiconductor layer 912, a p-type semiconductor layer 913, an n-type semiconductor region 914, a trench 93, a gate electrode 94 and a gate insulating layer 95.
The first n-type semiconductor layer 911 serves as the base of the semiconductor device 9A. The second n-type semiconductor layer 912 is provided on the first n-type semiconductor layer 911. The p-type semiconductor layer 913 is provided on the second n-type semiconductor layer 912. The n-type semiconductor region 914 is provided on the p-type semiconductor layer 913.
The trench 93 is formed so as to penetrate through the n-type semiconductor region 914 and the p-type semiconductor layer 913, and to reach the second n-type semiconductor layer 912. Inside the trench 93, the gate electrode 94 and the gate insulating layer 95 are located. The gate insulating layer 95 serves to insulate the gate electrode 94 from the second n-type semiconductor layer 912, the p-type semiconductor layer 913, and the n-type semiconductor region 914. The gate insulating layer 95 is formed along the inner wall of the trench 93.
In the semiconductor device 9A thus configured, when a reverse bias is applied, field concentration takes place on the bottom portion of the gate insulating layer 95. The field concentration may provoke dielectric breakdown of the gate insulating layer 95.
Patent document 1: JP-A-H01-192174